Homophobic
by HMDangel
Summary: Yuuri is uncomfortable around gay men... Can Wolfram help him with his problem? or will Yuuri have to live with his phobia. Yuuram.
1. Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Homophobic**

_Okay, you're almost done Yuuri. Just shake their hands and you'll be done._

"I-it was nice meeting you b-both," I stated. Now that's embarrassing. Both men in front of me were beautiful like most of the Mazoku I have met since the first incident with the toilet in the girl's bathroom. Both tall, both handsome, both had rings, a… and both were holding each others' hands.

"It was our pleasure, Your Majesty," One said in a deep honorable voice, while grabbing my outstretched hand with a firm shake. My stomach seemed to shake with it. The other put his hand on my shoulder. I shivered.

"Don't forget about us when you send out the wedding invitations for you and that adorable Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Normally, I would have decided that kind of relationship with my angel-faced, hot-headed accidental fiancé, but even though my protests of me being straight are strong, it wasn't stronger than this discomfort I was feeling now. So I nodded stupidly and waved them good-bye.

After they left, Conrad handed me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully.

"You're still not used to it yet, are you?" He inquired with concern.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to bring it up; so instead, I played clueless.

"What do you mean, not used to it? I'm fine with having people visit. "I took a sip of my water.

"I meant men… who love men." I swallowed hard. He had to bring it up, didn't he…?

"I think it's gotten worse…" That was the truth. I may accept Mazoku and humans, and every other species known to man, but when it comes to gay men, I can't confront them with much grace at all.

"You'll have to figure it out soon; it's common here," He said this without even removing the smile from his face.

"I know, but what can I do?!" I had no clue what to do. Wasn't it normal for me to be a little wary of gay men? I was overreacting a little though, for I had slammed my glass on the table a little too hard, and I could feel my face redden. I waited for Conrad to tell me that I'll figure it out one day, that everything was fine and I didn't have to change anything. But instead he said,

"Maybe you should talk to Wolfram."

"Wolfram! Why?" That made no sense! Of all the people, how would Wolfram help?

"He is your fiancé, after all," Not that again, "plus, he's better at fixing problems." He picked up the glass and started to walk out of the room. "Good luck, You Majesty."

"… It's Yuuri…"

After pacing back and forth about 50 times, I decided it was worth a try even though he was going to laugh me out of the kingdom. Wolfram was in the garden with Greta. She was running around between chasing butterflies and speaking to Wolfram. Every time she'd run of to him, he'd smile and laugh with her until she ran back to chase them again. His big emerald eyes looked on with love as he sipped his tea with his usual superior prince manner. I almost felt jealous of Greta, for I've only received that sweet smile a few times. It really is too bad he's not a girl.

"Yuuri!" Greta jumped into my arms and caught me by surprise. I saw Wolfram urn and look. His expression turned from surprised to annoyed. My heart sank.

"Hi sweety, are you and Wolf having fun?" I smiled down at my beautiful human daughter. She smiled back at me with a nod of her head. It's wonderful how close Greta and Wolfram have gotten.

"We were having a great time, but it's been ruined because you showed up, making me wonder why you're not in your lessons." Way to go, Wolfram. I was just having a moment with our – I mean my – daughter. Wolf crossed his arms and looked down on me. Wait a second. I was sure I had an inch or two on him this morning…

"You should be working on your reading and writing. I won't have you slacking off!"

"I asked Gunter for a day off" I replied, setting down Greta so I could try to meet him eye to eye, "I have something to ask you…" Then something happened. All of a sudden, I felt my hands start to sweat and my heart speed up. Was this because of Wolfram?  
"Well?" He started to tap his foot impatiently. Wouldn't this be awkward? Especially with Greta around.

"You know, it can wait 'till tonight after we tuck Greta in, and then we can talk… Not that it's that important…" I stopped myself from continuing my rambling and turned to run inside. "Bye Wolf, bye Greta!"

* * *

"Wolf, why is Yuuri acting so weird?" Greta asked insistently. The blonde Mazoku put his hand on her head and rustled her playfully.

"I don't know, I just hope you follow my examples, not his."


	2. clueless

_Wow this took to long to get posted. I apologize to everyone. Any way here's the send chapter._

_And remember I don't own kyou kara mouh or yuuri or wolfram…_

I let myself sink deeper in the bath, almost hoping it would take me back to Japan. But it seems I'll have no luck with that today. After the garden incident today, I haven't seen hide or golden hair of my angel-faced friend. Well, at least not physically, for he's been in my head all day. If I chose to tell anyone about my symptoms – which included sped up heart rate, sweaty hands, trouble breathing, and a little staring off into space – they would say I was love sick. In response to that I would quickly point out this was a guy and I was straight. Now, anyone on Earth would then change their answer to something like the flu. But in Shin Makoku, they would all go "So?" and then probably plan my wedding behind my back.

I was thinking that the only reason for my problem recently was that I was starting to fear Wolfram setting me on fire, and the current topic of my discomfort would probably make that fear true.

That was definitely it. It wasn't because his long eyelashes curved away from his big, deep green eyes, or the way his wavy yellow hair seemed to create a halo with the reflection of the sun, or even how cute it looked when he started pouting after we had what Yozak called "a lover's quarrel". No, it has nothing to do with that or anything else. Because I'm straight and would never be attracted to a guy. Why's my heart rate up again?

After taking a deep breath, I told myself out loud, "You'll figure it out, don't worry."

"Who are you talking to?!" Oh crap! Why in the world is Wolfram standing outside the bath?!

"I'm coming in you cheat!" I jumped up as fast as possible and grabbed a towel to put around my waist. When I was sure I was covered, I turned around to see Wolfram clearing his throat awkwardly with his eyes tightly shut. His pink nightgown seemed paler compared to his usually creamy complexion, which was now red with embarrassment.

"My mistake, sorry… Anyway, it's time to put Greta to bed, so please get dressed fast. I already picked out a book," And with that he turned sharply and walked swiftly out.

After he closed the door, I caught myself smiling. What a rare and beautiful moment to see him flustered so. A moment like that can only be beat by his true smile. I hope I will see it more often in the future.

------------

I got into my usual blue pj's and headed to my daughter's room, which was right across from mine for her (and somewhat me) to get used to being in her room alone at night. As I got closer, I started to hear a faint unfamiliar melody coming from behind the door. It was low and sweet and cheerful, and as I started to make out the words found them light and rhyming. I guessed it was a Mazoku children's song. When I opened the door, it was a little surprising to find it was the blonde Mazoku in his usual sleep attire, singing with a smile as my little human daughter tried to keep up and memorize the words. His voice was lower and clearer than I expected, but it seemed to show his superior nature and confidence. Almost laughing, I walked over and sat on the other side of Greta just as the song was ending.

I applauded, which made Greta giggle sweetly.

"What kept you?" with the wording of this question, it seemed to come out a lot kinder than Wolf expected. He handed me the book which, to my surprise, was in Japanese. "I don't know what the title is, but I got it from Murata to help with learning your culture, and the picture was nice." Oh, the cover was a watercolor painting of a dark handsome prince and a blonde, curly-haired princess in each other's arms at a ball. It was indeed a nice picture.

And the story, though not originally from Japan, was something I remembered fondly from my childhood.

As I read, I would look up from the book to see both Greta and Wolfram's faces lit up with child-like wonder. Of course I had seen it on Greta before, but to see it on Wolfram was almost too much. His green eyes widened with fear as the stepmother locked away Cinderella. I had trouble reading, for I was too distracted with their intense stares.

After the story, Wolfram climbed out of the bed and kissed Greta on the forehead. He really was a good father. After saying his goodnights, he left the room. Probably to get to my bed before me so I couldn't lock him out.

"Yuuri?" Greta looked up at me with almost sad eyes.

"What is it sweety?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't want you to marry Wolf." My daughter was a genius! She was the only one other than me to know that it was wrong, oh thank the first king! That is what should have been going through my head. Instead I was concerned. Didn't she like Wolfram?

"I won't if you don't want me to, but can I ask why?"

"In all the stories I've heard, the step-parents are mean and evil. I don't want Wolf to be mean and evil…" She seemed close to tears. It was breaking my heart.

"Greta," I looked at her, hoping to give her a gentle reassurance about Wolfram, but instead it seemed to come out serious and hard, almost as a protest, "Wolfram will never be mean to you. He loves you as much as I do. Never think that if I marry him it will change how either of us feel about you. I believe that, in his heart, you are already his daughter."

"Y-you think so?" she said, still with a little worry. I leaned over and kissed her where her other father had before.

"I know so." She smiled and shut her eyes.

"Good night, papa," I turned to walk out the room and, just as I reached for the light switch, she said something that brought back all the discomfort from earlier today.

"Yuuri, I want you to marry Wolfram."

-------

Finally the day was over, and in my tired state, I forgot what had gotten me so worked up today. I opened the door and looked to my welcoming bed. On the bed was Wolfram, laying casually on his side with his well-shaped legs exposed, due to his nightgown covering only halfway up his thigh. He had a sleepy disposition and almost seemed to be pouting. I felt my face heat up in response, but had no idea as to why.

I watched curiously as the beautiful creature before me opened his mouth, wondering what kind of things this fallen angel would say…

"You're a homophobe."

_Hahahaha I love that ending… well I had the 3__rd__ chapter done but my binder got lost so I have to rewrite it. I hope to have it up with in the next week. Thanks for your patience. I'm also going to go back and edit the first so look for changes in that. Please feel free to review it would be great to get your thoughts :D_

_Oh and p.s. thanks to my dear friend crazedgurl847 for typing and being very supportive of my first chapter story. You know you're the coolest_


	3. annoyed

"WAH!" He couldn't have said what I thought he said. There is no way he could: 1) Think of an idea as ridiculous as that, 2) Know that I've been having a problem along those lines (but no, I'm as much of a homophobe as I am gay), and 3) There is no way he would have known what that means. The only people in Shin Makoku who would know what that means were Murata, me, and maybe Conrad (but even then I doubt it).

"That's ridiculous, Wolfram!" I turned my face away as I walked over to sit on the bed. Even though I wasn't looking, I knew he had a look of determination on his face to get me to talk. I felt the bed move gently as he came to sit cross-legged on "his" side of the bed.

"Homophobia – unreasoning fear of or antipathy toward homosexuals and homosexuality."

A perfect definition stated from a book… there was no way he knew all that – it was impossible. I turned to face him so fast, that I thought I had given myself whiplash.  
"Where did you –" I couldn't get myself to finish that sentence. I was shouting. Wolfram didn't deserve this. He was trying to help. He was sitting there with paper in his hand, giving me the most adorable and sincere looking "Don't you know?" look I've ever seen.

"His Highness, Murata," He said simply.  
Oh, of course Murata, that makes sense –

"Murata! Why would Murata go and tell you a thing like that?!" That traitor! Of course it's his fault. Putting ridiculous thoughts into my fianc – I mean, friend's head.

"Stop yelling," Wolfram complained in a volume matching mine, "I went to the Great Sage for help."

My temper cooled a little (just a little). Leave it to Wolfram to play my emotions like a fiddle. He's one of the few people that can get me worked up so fast.  
"Why?" I asked as calmly as I could. He turned away to put the papers on the pillow next to him, but he didn't turn around. I could see the tips of his ears turn red. So cute. I was really surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend… Well, there was Elizabeth.

"You were acting weird in the garden today, wimp. You made Greta worry. So I went and asked Conrad how your meeting went and he said you were uncomfortable because that weird 'Guys can't marry guys' thing you do." So it was Conrad's fault too. Just who was left that I could trust with such things?  
"So I went to the Sage to get advice on the subject. I was surprised at how much he knew. Well, I guess he is the Great Sage and al, but he gave me so much information on the subject I had to takes notes so I could remember it all. Who knew humans on Earth had such complicated views on something so straight-forward as a relationship?"

I almost laughed at the idea of Wolfram von Beilefeld taking notes. From what I gathered around the castle, Wolfram wasn't very studious when he was younger. I had heard that getting the boy to sit still was hard enough, let alone get him interested in subjects he deemed 'didn't have anything to do with him'. I wondered if it had to do with the fact that it was to help me.  
I lied down and pulled the covers over my body, trying to go to sleep so the conversation wouldn't continue.

"Let's just go to sleep, Wolfram," I sighed.

"But Yuuri, Geika said that I should – "

"I said enough already. I want to sleep!" My voice rose with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help!" Wolfram gave me an angry pout.

"I didn't ask for it, nor do I need it!" I felt the bed shift again and settle, after which I was sure he had already settled in.

Just before I fell asleep, I thought I heard a whisper,  
"Not yet, but you will."

Morning came slowly as the sun started to pour through the large glass windows next to the bed. My mind was starting to wake, but I refused to open my eyes. I felt warm hands around my waist. Thinking Greta had snuck into our bed, I leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead, and found that it wasn't my daughter's forehead or even a forehead at all, for that matter. Instead it was my bedmate's lips. I pulled away quickly, as my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.  
His pale pink lips parted in a sign and, as if sensing my absence, my name escaped his lips, almost seeming to come out as a pleasant sound instead of a name.  
I was so confused. I felt nauseous and heated. My head was spinning. I couldn't tell the difference between fear and want.  
Wait, not want. It had to be something else.

In my fragile state, I made a jerky movement to leave the bed, only to fall on the floor with a big crash.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram jumped awake at the loud sound and turned to find me on the floor, looking up at him with the same expression I had on before I fell out of the bed. It must have come off as an expression of fear, because Wolfram began to sneer at me from his 'superior' place on the bed.

"What, did you have a bad dream?" He leaned forward so his head was over mine, "I could make it go away if you just ask for my help." He was teasing me, but for some reason it felt different, like there was a hidden message for me to find. I found my face heat up at his words. Could it have been he was flirting? This was just too much.

"I'm not scared! And I don't need your help!" I stood up to try and look intimidating.

"But the Great S – "

"Geika said this, Great Sage told me that. I don't care what Murata told you!" I was going to beat Murata senseless for talking with Wolf behind my back. It didn't help that Murata was really the only person Wolfram was respectful to when it came to titles. Even when he calls me Heika, it's in a mocking tone. Yes. I was definitely going to beat his head in with my bat. "Where do your loyalties lie, Wolfram von Bielefeld?!" Why I was so annoyed by the idea of Wolfram and Murata was beyond me, but for some reason it made me sick. Twice as sick as I get around gay men.

Wolfram was angry now. If it wasn't for the fact that I was being stubborn, I would have been on my knees begging for mercy.  
"How dare you. How dare you even think that my loyalty lies anywhere but with you! How dare you say that you'll trust everyone, even complete strangers, but you won't even trust the man that sleeps next to you! If you don't want my help, fine! Less work for me, but I know you'll ask for my help soon and because of where my loyalties lie, I will help! I'll be going to the baths now. See you later, Heika."

The way he said "Heika" made my heart ache. I had no clue he would take my comment that seriously. I should have known, though. Serving me was something he took great pride in, and pride is something I had found very precious to the prince. And I had accused him of being fickle in his services to me. I was lucky that I wasn't charcoal. Feeling like the jerk I was, I got dressed and headed down to breakfast, hoping that someone, anyone other than Wolfram, could help me with my "discomfort" (not fear) of gay men. I feared the results of Wolfram's help if I asked for it now.

While the weather was perfect and everything seemed right with the world, everything was not right with me. In fact, I felt like dirt, and not only for my fight with a certain blonde.

No, apparently someone unknown *cough cough Murata cough* spread around the rumor of the phobia I apparently had, and now everyone was running around, trying to find the cure. Everyone except Conrad, that is.

"Why did you have to go and tell Wolfram about it? I know you said it was best to go to him for help, but you should have let me decide," I complained as we sat at the breakfast table. We were alone, since everyone else was busy "helping" me.

"He was worried about you. I can't say no to that boy when he has pure reasons to know." That's right, Wolfram is Conrad's little brother. Somehow that thought kept slipping out of my mind: in fact, I wouldn't be surprised to find that when it comes to romance, he and Gwendal were the protective type. That was probably why they liked the engagement set up so much. They didn't have to worry about me doing anything, but at the same time being engaged to a king kept the perverts away. Wolfram was lucky to have brothers like that.

"Why in the world did he go to Murata? He should have just waited to talk to me. What does Murata know about Earth that I don't? I mean, if he wanted to know about that kind of stuff, he just had to ask…"

Conrad gave me a knowing smirk.  
"Would you be able to talk with him honestly about it?" There was a slight pause.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Believe it or not, Wolfram's been asking Murata quite a few questions about Earth. I know because he also asked me these questions. I really think he wants to understand you better and he's realizing the best way is to suck up his Shin Makoku pride and learn about the place you grew up." I was surprised, no, stunned at learning this. Never have I seen Wolfram interested in Earth ways. If anything, I would say he thought they were crazy.

Then again, that's similar to how I thought of Shin Makoku, in fact most of the time I was trying to make Shin Makoku more like Earth in some ways. It took me a while to actually accept some of the customs and no longer think of them as foreign. I thought that maybe that was another thing he had in balance: Earth, Shin Makoku; human, demon; dark, light; water, fire. We were like a living yin yang. It made me wonder if maybe we kissed we would create steam…  
No, what? I didn't. Wolfram and I kissing… That image did not just pop in my head! And even though I was against the idea, his heated lips against my cool ones sent shivers up my spine and made my heart flutter without my consent.

Apparently, my face had reddened at the thought.

"Your Majesty, are you okay? You look a little heated." Oh boy, if Conrad had known what I was thinking, I don't think he'd be my most trusted knight anymore…

"I'm fine, don't worry! And it's Yuuri, remember?"

"Right, Yuuri."

"Yuuri!" Greta came running in and started to pull my arm. I almost fell out of my seat. "Yuuri, come on! Anissina came up with something to cure you!"  
"G-greta, I – but," I looked down at her. Her big brown eyes looked up at me, her face in a perfect puppy-dog pout that for some reason resembled mine and Wolfram's at the same time. God, when did she learn to do that so well?

"Okay, for you Greta I'll go."  
And so I let her drag me to my doom in Anissina's lab.

_Okay everyone, that's the 3rd chapter for you. I had no idea it would take this long or be this long. I apologize. I feel like I'm beating around the bush, and I hope to get to the main point now. It's really hard for me at times, since I'm still in slight denial that I like this kind of thing (only 5 months ago I was still a homophobe myself). So I promise that I'm working hard on the 4th chapter at this very moment. I find it ridiculous that it takes me a month to post one chapter.  
If you have any ideas of how some of the Kyou Kara Maou characters would solve this " problem " Yuuri has, please tell me. I'm stuck on what to do for the majority of them. I have a slight idea for Anissina and Gwendal and Wolfram of course has already been decided, but I have no clue what the maids are going to try and all the ideas I get for Gunter are scary.  
So review with your thoughts and ideas. I'd really appreciate it._

_Oh my goodness! My slave driv—I mean friend, has let me type at the end of the chapter! Hooray! I've been helping to type the chapters for her (which she hasn't been forcing me to do at all… -cough- xDD Just kidding). Anyway, I take no credit for the idea for the story or anything! All I do is type!  
-whisper- And if I don't work, she strangles me with her scarf…  
Ah! She's here! Don't tell her I said anything!! (Somebody please help me … ) – goes into Mr. Corner –  
Love, Crazedgurl847._


	4. overwelmed

There I sat in the lab of Shin Makoku's very own Red Devil, knowing that this very well might be my last day on Earth. I was going to die. I could see it now. When Gunter is teaching the next Maou (if they don't choose Wolfram again), he will tell them that I was a great king, except for my fear of such a common thing as guy, guy relationships. 'That was his downfall,' He'll say. Yup, I was going to die right there.

"So what does this do again?" And those were my final words. I really should have chosen more carefully.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Wolfram rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't be such a drama queen."

Drama queen! What was he rolling his eyes about?! He knows how dangerous this is. His fiancée was going to die and he didn't care. Whatever happened to protecting me with his life?

Speaking of protection, my other 'great protector', Conrad, was standing next to me with his permanently glued smile. Did anyone care if I died? It was him that went and told Wolfram about this.

Wolfram had told Conrad that he "didn't care if the wimp was jumping off a cliff. As long as I wasn't off cheating, he was too busy." But he had walked in not long after Conrad came back and claimed he had just walked by while looking for Greta and was only staying to make sure 'she' was safe. Then he leaned against a wall, crossed his arms, and put on his spoiled princely face that I had come to know so well.

"I'm not a drama queen! I just want to know how this thing is going to hurt – I mean help me!"

"Well, Your Majesty Yuuri!" Anissina, who had been fiddling with some wires on my head, turned to face me with a confident smile. "This is my let-me-see-what-I-like-kun! Once you lift down the glasses, it should only allow you to see what you love depending on how high I put the setting. Since you don't like seeing, as you call them, gay men, then you won't be able to see them." She flipped down the pink colored glasses and pointed to Gwendal. "Start pedaling!" She demanded.

Everything at first was just tinted pink, then a flash of light, then almost everything was gone. The walls and tables and floor were all in a pink cloudy fog. As I looked around, all I could see was Wolfram and Greta looking at me worriedly.

"Wolfram, where did everyone go?" Then I could hear Anissina's voice.

"I think it was set too high."

"Your Majesty~" Günter! He showed up at the perfect time, but I still could only see Wolfram and Greta 'till someone pulled the helmet off.

"Your Majesty! Oh, how long I have searched to find the answer to your poor Majesty's illness!" He pulled me from the chair into a tight hug that's only rival was Cheri's suffocating greetings.

"I'm not sick—"

"Don't worry Your Majesty, because I, your humble servant, have found a way! Yes, what fun we'll have if you just come with me alone!"

"And what do you think you'll be doing with his Majesty?" Gwendal pulled Günter back as I felt Wolfram's familiar grip on my arm dragging me to safety. Finally I could breathe.

"But of course such things to cure must be dealt with privately!" What in the world did he think he was going to do to me?! His nose started bleeding so bad I was sure he was going to pass out.

"Günter! Yuuri's my fiancée! Only I can do such things to him!" Woah. Wait. Didn't I get a say in this? While everyone was trying to stop Wolfram from setting Günter on fire, I snuck out the door and made a run for it. All of this was going too fast.

--------------------------------------

Out of breath, I ducked behind a tree in the gardens, hoping no one would find me for at least a little while. This was all too much and on top of that I thought the helmet thing had messed with my head, because I couldn't get the image of worried Wolfram surrounded by a lovely clouded pink fog out of my head. Then for unknown reasons, my mind drifted to this morning's accident. I felt my whole body grow hot. That couldn't be healthy. Maybe I was getting a fever.

Though the pink background went with him well. He did look good in it. And blue, and green. It had come to my attention that whenever I thought of the colors pink, green, blue, yellow and white, my thoughts were then on the blonde. Only a few colors were left for everyone else like red to Cheri, brown to Conrad, and lavender to Günter. Why in the world did I let him claim so many colors?

"Your Majesty!"

"Yuuri, you wimp! Show yourself!" They had come looking for me. Time to find a new hiding spot.

I crept around the garden, dodging workers and guards till I found myself near the kitchen.

"Y-your Majesty!" I quickly turned around to find a book in my face, held by one of the maids. "This is for you; he said it would help…" She shoved it into my hands, bowed, and ran off. I then realized that I didn't recognize her at all. She must have been new. She had a white dress and blue apron and her blonde hair was tied back into a low pony tail, but that's all I saw. I would have to ask –

"Gwendal! W-what are you doing here?" Gwendal, for some reason, looked more serious than normal, if that was even possible. His eyes were focused on mine, his hands in fists, almost shaking. All this pointed to a bad conversation yet to come.

He had taken me to his office. We sat there across the desk from each other for ten minutes before anything was said. By that time I was a bundle of nerves. Maybe that was his plan.

"Yuuri, I need to have an informal talk with you."

I couldn't do anything but gulp.

"A talk between future brother-in-laws."

Oh dear god.

"G-gwendal listen, it –"

"With your past rejection to – as you call them – gay relationships, it was easy to let your engagement to Wolfram slide from my attention, but with you showing interest in facing said fear, it opens up possibilities for you to move forward in your relationship with my little brother." He had emphasized little as if Wolfram being 82 made him a child. "And with Greta with her own room, you two have more openings to experiment." Experiment?! What was he implying? "But I want to make things clear, so no one gets hurt." I guessed that the 'someone' in question was me. "It is important to take steps in your relationship. I know my brother is a little pushy with the rooming situation, but that's no excuse to skip proper courting."

"Courting?! You want me to court him?!"

"Yes! That is what I'm saying." He slammed his hands on the desk. I cowered for my life. "You can't just jump to that deep of a relationship without courting, it's not proper for high society, and I will not allow my adolescent little brother to be ruined in such a way!"

He thinks I want to ruin him. Everyone in this castle is crazy, aren't they? He cleared his throat and calmed down a little.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is you have to start slow. Like holding hands or kissing on the cheek first. Then when you're 'both' ready, we'll set up the wedding so things can be done properly." I was in shock. I could barely think, let alone move or speak.

"Well?" He asked, waiting for a response. After not getting one, I was excused. Finding the courage to stand, I walked out the door, the book from earlier still in my hand, and tried not to faint. I need a nap.

I opened the door to my room and headed to the bed. I set the book on the night stand, planning on reading it tonight. That's when I noticed Wolfram passed out on top of the sheets in his uniform. Well, there goes my nap. I thought, as I looked at him closely, that he looked really tired. I wondered if he was training earlier, or if he spent that much time looking for me. Uncertainly, I swept some hair out of his face. Still almost fully asleep, Wolfram tilted his head up and kissed my hand. I felt my face redden rapidly. Feeling guilty, I decided it was best to take off his boots and put him under the sheets. If one of us was going to get sleep, they should at least be comfortable. After I was done, I left to find Conrad and Greta for lunch.

Hello everyone! ^_^ This is crazedgurl847 again~ My slave master hasn't been calling me her slave lately… Hm… I wonder if that's a good thing… Well anyway, I'm really glad to have a chance to make my own little… slave note? xDDDD The story is coming along nicely, don't you think? I need to review too, since I've come to love it so much~ This is the only fanfiction I've been reading lately… So it's like my only Yuuram line 'till the next manga comes out. ;;; Well, that and fanart… I think I've rambled enough now. xD Okay Author! Your turn to speak!

^ 3^ Hahaha well you see. I actually have a good reason for not updating. You see I was in ny visiting my family and I could not get to a computer. As for why this chapter is shorter than the rest? Well I just don't know… good news I'm done writing the next chapter so it should be up in a week.

I'm trying really hard to get a hold of the novel translations because I love the writing style. I wish I could get my stuff to sound like that. If you know where I can find more translations send it to me and I'll give you a gift if its one of the ones I'm looking for. I'll write for you, draw for you, almost anything. If you find them all for me I'll sell you my slave ( just kidding don't hate me) I've been working my slave- I mean friend search everywhere for them!!!!

Promise the next chapter will be better and longer . I also hope to get the past chapters edited too. I wonder if I should use a beta…

hmdangel 3

p.s. I love Gwendle in this chapter and Gunter. I just am having to much fun with this…


	5. sleepy

"… So as long as we have the soldiers hold their position on the border and not advance, they shouldn't attack." That's what I think I heard. I might not have really been listening at all. There were more important troubles before me. The main one was literally sitting in front of me.

After I had lunch with my daughter and played a little baseball with Conrad, I was called into a military meeting. I had come into the room more relaxed after getting away from the "phobia" maniacs running around. But seeing Wolfram changed that. He looked half-asleep and obviously annoyed that he was woken up. But when he saw me, he looked embarrassed and turned away. And that's how it was for most of the meeting. He didn't talk or look at me; all he did was yawn and look out the window.

"Yuuri!" Gwendal raised his voice. Apparently, I was so preoccupied with trying to figure out Wolf's odd behavior that I had been staring at him. I looked to the oldest of the "three brothers that looked nothing alike" to find him with a similar expression as he had during our "discussion". Then I looked to find a worried look on Conrad's face. What does he have to be worried about? It's me that's going to be buried six feet under because Gwendal thinks I'm having perverted thoughts. Look Gwendal, you have the wrong double black! It's Murata that's the pervert, remember?

"If you're done staring at my little brother, we have important work to do."

"I – "Before I could get out an apology, Wolfram got up and ran out of the room. I could see that his angelic face was pinker than usual, and for the first time today, I saw dark rings under his eyes.

Both his brothers looked at me accusingly.

"What?" They stayed silent, "I guess we'll have to do this later. Please excuse me." I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. As soon as I knew I was far enough from them, I ran.

----------------------

I had come up with a few theories as to Wolfram's strange behavior:

1. He was possessed again.

2. He had been working at training in the middle of the night.

Or 3; He had been having nightmares that involved me.

Though I was hoping it was the 2nd, 3rd was more likely. And possession thing was something that always seemed to happen to Wolfram, so that was always a possibility.

I had looked for Wolfram for hours. Why is it that he can hide himself from me whenever he pleased, but when it came to me hiding from the blonde, it was impossible? Then it hit me. Wolfram had been living in this castle for 82 years. He knew every nook and cranny, while I would have to play a lot of hide and seek with Greta to catch up.

Around 10:30 I gave up and headed to the bath. Well, he was probably in bed already. I might as well relax before talking to him. When I opened the door to find Wolfram's uniform folded in a neat pile with his nighty next to it, I looked towards the water to see if I could see his light, creamy yellow hair.

"Wolfram, I've been looking for you all da –"I spotted his hair alright. Cause the rest of him was under water.

"Wolf!" I dragged him out of the water and shook him. He woke up. Thank god, I didn't know CPR and was glad I didn't have to try then. He coughed up water till his eyes focused on me.

"Yuuri… YUURI?!" He quickly went to move away from me, crawling crab-style over the floor. "What do you think you're doing?!" He looked like a lobster as now his faced was red. He had scooted himself all the way to the wall and started fiddling with his clothes.

"I was saving your life! You fell asleep in the bath, and you were going to drown!" Then I realized what he was freaked out about. You see, he was … Uh… Naked… Butt-naked… Just as naked as he was born, naked. I know, I know, he was just in the bath, so what should I expect? But still, it seemed to surprise me a lot cause I couldn't even breath anymore and I thought for sure that my heart was going fast enough to be classified as a heart attack.

The naked angel was putting on his nightgown before I could even get a hold of the situation, and was out the door before I could open my mouth to apologize for staring. Man, I really needed a bath.

After I went to give Greta a kiss goodnight, though it was way past her bed time, I found Wolf asleep. I red not wake him. He still looked so tired. So instead of finding out why the blonde was acting so odd, I settled for figuring out what that book was.  
The candle light was a little dim, but I could see enough that I wouldn't have to strain to read. The book was black with simple golden kanji on the front. Wait, kanji? It was from Japan! So that meant it must have been sent by Murata! Knowing very well that it was a very, very bad idea, I opened the book.

--------------------------------

"Master Murata: With your permission we will be retiring now." Two maids bowed with respect to their new boss. One was a brown-haired and green-eyed girl in her late teens. She had on a light blue dress with a dark blue apron. In her hair, she had a blue headband and had a calm expression on her face. The other was taller and curvier, with her blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a ribbon. She had on a white dress with an apron matching her friend. And her blue eyes smiled right along with the rest of her face.

"Thank you for your work today, ladies. You really proved yourselves on your first day. You may retire. Oh, but Elise?" He turned to face the blonde with an intelligent looking smile. Her cheeks went red. "I can call you by your first name, right?" She nodded rapidly, a yes. "Elise, how was your delivery to His Majesty today?

"He received it, and I watched to make sure he kept it with him, but I'm afraid I got nervous and didn't tell him who it was from. I'm sorry." She said with a bow.

"That's okay, he'll know. I'm just glad I could help."  
After this, Elise and Lilly (aka the other newly hired maid) giggled and squealed all the way down the hall. Murata's only thought was 'At last, some ladies that aren't so uptight. I could get used to that~'

-----------

That. Was. So. Wrong. The images were still in my mind and would not go away. At first, it only seemed to be about best friends. Then close friends. Then very, very close friends. Then, after the first chapter, it was very obvious that they were, as Murata would put it, very close friends with 'benefits'.

God! It was way too graphic! It had described every little movement they made! And I hadn't read that much past the make out scene. The worst part was that it was about an average Japanese college student and the new foreign exchange student from Germany with blonde hair. The only difference was Wolf had emerald eyes, while the boy in the book had blue. Murata did it on purpose. Of course he did. He did it because he knew it would make me think of Wolf and I was doing… and… Oh, I can't ever think it! But I was, it was very clear and made me feel terrible, like I was going against my own being. But then there was this completely different feeling too that felt similar in some ways, but I know it meant something completely different. It was like one was me and the other my Maou mode. Like I was disgust and the unknown feeling was the demon inside me that I only released when absolutely need be.

Anyway, after putting the book in the drawer next to the bed I tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. In some aspect I was grateful of this, for I knew what I would dream about if I did. After about 10 minutes of trying to sleep, I felt the bed shift a great deal.

'Oh great, Wolfram's going into windmill mode,' I thought, but instead the bed rose with the absence of weight. I laid still as I heard the door open and close. And Wolfram's side of the bed felt instantly cold.

This had to be the first time Wolfram snuck out of my bedroom and it had definitely peaked my interest.

I got out of bed slowly and quietly grabbed a candle and stuck my ear against the door. I didn't hear anything, so I guessed Wolfram had already gone down the hall. But when I opened the door, I found bright green eyes shining in the dark, wide with surprise.

Confused, I decided to step out of the room completely, holding the candle up so I could get a better view of the pretty boy's face.

He was leaning against the door of Greta's room, but had jumped up straight when hearing the door open. I nearly laughed at the sight of him. His sword was slung over his shoulder which was bare, due to the silk nightgown that it had slipped out of again. What an odd combination! But it was so Wolfram. Many, yet gentle, strong but graceful. His eyes narrowed from their wide state to a narrower pout of annoyance.

"What are you doing awake, wimp?!" He took his hand off his sword hilt and crossed his arms. How in the world did he have so many cute poses like that? It's like he had a camera on him all the time. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't born on Earth. All the actors and models would be put out of business because all anyone would want to do is stare at him all day.

"I think I should be asking you the same question. I thought you were asleep." I stepped close to him, so I was next to him at the door, and I sat down, setting the candle to the opposite side of Wolfram. He sat down next to me with a plop. His sword, which I'm guessing he had forgotten he was wearing it, clattered against the ground. He huffed as he shifted into a comfortable position.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He didn't look at me. He just seemed to stare ahead, his expression blocked by the low light.

"I was worried about Greta…" He muttered. That brought a huge smile to my face.

"You're guarding Greta?" I asked with a laugh. He turned his head completely away from me.

"Someone has to, wimp!"

"Well in that case, I'll stay out here with you. After all, you look about ready to fall asleep right here." Wolfram gave me a scowl, but it only lasted a second before his face softened and he turned away.

We sat their quietly for a while till I decided that, though peaceful as it was, there were still things I needed to say.

"I'm really glad you care for Greta as much as you do. I could never handle this alone." I saw his attention turn to me. "With me being away all the time, I feel like I don't spend enough time with you guys as I should, so I'm glad you're here to be her dad."

I turned my head to face him completely.

"I wanted to tell you how amazed I am of how you've changed since I met you. I mean you've always had a good heart, but you let go of a lot of your spoiled personality and your problem with humans. Ha ha, you just get better and better, don't you?" He was silent for a while. During that time I thought of what I said and in the process discovered how, for some reason, I was a lot better at thinking about these things than talking about them.

"It's your fault, wimp," He yawned and leaned his head on my shoulder, "I guess I don't mind as long as it's you…"

"Wolf –"He was already asleep so I guessed I would never know what he meant. After a long while, I decided to get Wolfram in bed to sleep more comfortably. I slowly took off his sword, put it around my shoulders, and attempted to pick up the sleeping beauty bridal style. I won't lie and say he was super light, but he wasn't exactly heavy either. I still had to use some muscle, but I knew I would make it into the room. I tucked him into his side of the bed and laid the sword next to the night stand. I then walked down the hall and told them to guard Greta's room. Right before I joined the rest of the castle to slumber, I left a note on the outside of our door and locked it. Then it was time for a well-deserved sleep.

-------------------------------------------

_GAH! Don't blame the slave master for a lack of update! (Actually, this is a pretty quick update, huh? xD) It is all my faulltt~ I've been a real slacker lately, with school and working with my master… I actually think school has killed some of my brain cells and made me dumber… Because I realized that I've been forgetting things all over the place, and it all began after school started… Maybe it's just because I'm like ten times busier now… Well anyway, it was really funny to read this. It was originally written in a spiral, and I took it to my Latin class and started reading it. Oh my… It took all of my willpower to not giggle or squeal or make some sort of fan girl noise. xDDD Yes. More of my idiocy is showing~  
WHOO! BUT YAY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER!!! And now, here's a word from the author! (Or authoress… )_

_Well I would like to say "LAURA ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" but unfortunately it's not true. I spent 2 weeks writing this 5 page chapter. But even though it's late I am very proud of it. As my slave has stated, school has started, and with it comes my last year of high school. So I'm getting ready for cons, running anime club, taking part in art club and TSA, working on animations for class and getting ready for collage. So I can't blame her for my slow writing. The first chapter is revised and I will be loading that up this weekend. (I promise with all my heart I mean it this time) I hope you guys don't hate me for the slow updates and inconsistence in chapter size. This is, after all my first chapter story. Please review. I wont bag for them cause that would be rude but it would be nice if you could._


End file.
